Read requests coming from an input/output (I/O) interface such as peripheral components interconnect (PCI), peripheral components interconnect extended (PCI-X), or peripheral components interconnect express (PCI-E) to the northbridge chipset are served using an in-order scheme. Thus, when multiple requests are received, data is returned to complete servicing of one request before beginning to return data associated with a subsequent request. However, this in-order return of data has a major shortcoming. One example is if a PCI-E to PCI-X bridge chip is hooked to a northbridge chip. Here, one PCI card may request large data payloads in every request whereas another PCI card may request smaller payloads. Thus, in an in-order scheme, the card requesting larger payloads may get an unfair share of the servicing bandwidth since each of its requests delivers higher completion payload. The proposed invention gets around this limitation by employing a round-robin, out-of-order payload delivery scheme between the various requests queued in the request queue in the chipset.